Integrated lead suspensions (ILS) for computer hard disk drive head gimbal assemblies (HGA) differ from prior art suspension designs as they have electrical leads which are an integral part of the suspension. Integrated leads allow the assembly to have smaller suspension geometries than its predecessors. HGAs are generally flat, triangular-shaped devices with at least one magnetic read/write head or slider mounted to it. HGAs have two sides or surfaces and may be processed in a "slider up" or "slider down" orientation. One problem encountered with HGAs during manufacturing is that the smaller geometries require careful handling and very precise positioning of the suspension and the sliders when they are mechanically and electrically connected during assembly.
Commonly, HGAs and the weldments or suspensions they are made from are processed or handled in an injection molded tray. The trays have features which retain a large number of the HGAs in one orientation. However, in some circumstances it is necessary to process or inspect HGAs in a tray out of the normal orientation. In addition, it is sometimes necessary to transfer all HGAs from one tray to another if the original tray is damaged. An improved tray for handling and manipulating HGAs is needed.